Mares de Tristeza, OneShot, Songfic
by Aleksast
Summary: Alphonse y Edward viven en Dublith, Al extraña a la sombra de quien fuera su madre. Songfic, Alphonse/Sloth, K Reviews por favor!


- + - + Hola a todos, espero que hayan leido todos mis fanfics, soy seminuevo en esto asi que puede que haya mucho por corregir, pero espero con sus reviews irme cultivando en el arte de Fikear, como dice un buen amigo, "un fanficker se debe a sus reviewers" y dado que no hay fanfics de Sloth/Alphonse Elric me pongo a hacer el primero (para llenar el hueco) de ellos. mas vale que lean ¬-¬, bien, aclarando un poquitìn el asunto, este fanfic va dedicado a las fans de Aru~ Elric, chuu~ + - + -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_, también conocida como **Full Metal Alchemist**, **FMA**, o **Hagaren** (abreviatura del japonés), es un Anime/Manga creado por Hiromu Arakawa. En el japonés original, el título es _Hagane no Renkinjutsushi_ (鋼の錬金術師, '**Hagane no Renkinjutsushi'**?), que significa "El alquimista de acero", y se suele abreviar coloquialmente como _Hagaren_ (ハガレン, '**Hagaren'**).

- Wikipedia en Español, La Enciclopedia libre.

**Mares de Tristeza**

**--songfic-**

_Compositor: Hilario Osorno_

_Intérprete: Vicente Fernandez_

- * -

Era otro dìa más con Edward, la tarde refrescaba en Dublith, ahora viviamos ahi y como alquimistas estatales teniamos nuestros dias libres, recuerdo que la tarde refrescaba, yo paseando por la plaza, hacia años que nos volvimos a encontrar con nuestra difunta maestra, Izumi, y yo ahora con mi cuerpo completo al igual que mi hermano, no he podido evitar un suspiro, Edward voltea a verme inquieto, de pronto veo una sombra pasar entre los arboles, su olor es inconfundible, y esa cosa liquida me hace recordarla, el homunculo que creamos, Pereza, me da un alivio pensar que no murio a manos de Dante, aunque sea patetico para Edward, yo siento afecto por ella, es tonto compararla a mi madre, sin embargo, es una copia leal a ella...

_Cuando nazca el nuevo día en el oriente,  
Zarpará la nave al fin donde te alejas,  
Yo me quedo naufragando para siempre,  
En los mares que ha formado la tristeza._

Le pido a mi hermano esperarme unos minutos, luego corro a buscarla, paso las casas de la gente que habita aquí, no puedo pensar claro, el corazón me late con fuerza, puedo sentir su aliento en el aire, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado, empiezo a temblar de miedo, de pensar que se me ha ido la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la extraño, si bien como sustituto de mi mamá, o bien por que un día me abrió los brazos y sentí de nuevo el calor de ella, asi como cuando pequeño acudia a ella, después de jugar con Ed y Winry, quedar en su regazo para observar el atardecer a su lado, este sentimiento infantil quedó totalmente adherido a mi mente... la quiero ver y decirle cuanto la extraño.

_Tu tendrás los dias de sol y noches bellas,  
Y el fulgor de las estrellas y la luna,  
Yo tendré la tempestad y las tinieblas,  
Y andaré sin un cobijo entre la bruma._

he tardado más que media hora buscandola como un demente, no me quiero resignar a que ha muerto y partido al cielo, mi madre, la llovizna empieza a mojarme con una subita calma, me he quedado parado y con lágrimas en los ojos, lagrimas que caen confundidas con la lluvia, como si llorara conmigo, y se compadeciera de mi, regreso con las manos vacias, el alma rota en llanto, sin querer llegar con mi hermano que me espera, quiero hacer eterno el tiempo, pero solo hago más dolorosa la espera... la he perdido...

Al encontrarme con Edward, no he podido endurecerme y fingir no sentirme mal, él me toma entre sus brazos, consuela mi dolor y comprende cuanto la he querido, y cuanto me ha dolido su partida.

_No me guardes rencor aunque ya no me quieras,  
Ni me digas adios, aunque ya nunca vuelvas,  
No hay castigo mas amargo que el olvido,  
Ni dolor que sea mas grande que la muerte  
Ya con irte destrozaste mi cariño,  
Que otra pena puedes darme que perderte._

**FIN**

**------------------------**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, por favor les pido despues de este songfic que ha quedado un poco mejor de lo que esperaba, primer songfic que hago -wuju... - la cancion es preciosa, aunque sea ranchera y de los 70's, me hace llorar sin razón... lo que la nostalgia hace verdad? REVIEWS porfa!**

PD: la pueden encontrar en Youtube y en Ares.


End file.
